Things That Suck Rankdown- Selection Show
Here, the participating users will nominate their 10 things for eviction. Matt *Jax's taste in music *murder *STDs *The Big Bang Theory *People who hold the door for you when you're twenty yards away and force you to walk faster *when you sit on your balls *Monopoly *mint-chocolate chip ice cream *Fox News *Jeff Dunham Fire *Mika #AveryDramaFlame *Once Upon a Time s3 not being on Netflix *Survivor: Caramoan *Algebra II *Charizard *Pink Gold Peach *Baby Rosalina *Dra's fish vagina *Sweating Mr. E *People not commenting on my story :) *The Holocaust *Post-hardcore music *Aaryn Gries (or racism in general) *The Survivor ORG Wiki *That stupid "Pop Goes Punk" album SG showed me once. *''Those Tumblr People *When you bite your tongue and you keep messing with it. *AIDS *Walking down stairs while carrying a bass drum. OHF *Stubbing your toe *Mike *Redemption Island *Nick not advertising The Legend of Korra and giving it a horrible slot (because they would rather show crappy modern Spongebob) *Modern Spongebob *Nick putting The Legend of Korra online on their laggy, shitty site and pulling it off the air *cancer *Scott, labeled The Devious *Mike, labeled The Multiple Personality Disorder *my boyfriend keith! Toad *Zoey in TDAS *Those people on Tumblr who think they're hipsters just because they talk in entirely lowercase *"Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke *Iggy Azalea *Geometric proofs *Nash Grier *When people pronounce "mischievous" as "mischevious" *Getting surprise wasp stings *Homophobia *Stepping on Legos CK *Organized sports *Tengaged's community *CBS.com's videos forcing you to take off adblock *Big Brother 16 *Xfinity's descriptions for post-merge TDPI episodes ("Max and Scarlett are disqualified."/"Jasmine is eliminated."/"Sugar is eliminated."/"Sky and Shawn fight it out for a million dollars.") *'MATH''' *Liberals *Conservatives *The fact that Fire nominated Mika *Crazy Eyes in OITNB S2 Nate *Snow *People who shit on New Jersey *Mitt Romney *Cablevision *5 Seconds Of Summer *Stuck Up Bitches *Coprophiliacs *My Freshman Year Schedule *Mika already being Nominated *'ENGLISH PAPERS DUE ON A MONDAY' Plat *RP Sex Characters *Religion *QOS *Gays who try too hard to act straight, like plz just come out already *The lack of an opening theme in modern Survivor *Spiritvivor *Asians that dye their hair an unnatural color, like blue or green *Nintendo keep trying to make Rosalina happen *Andy Herren on Twitter *Xbox One Dyna *The NBA *Former professional baseball player Barry Bonds *Incoming freshmen that think they're sooooo great *Train lead singer Pat Monahan and his songwriting ability *Dravery sex jokes *Getting fired after working with the government for 20 years *The Disney Channel show Jessie *winnerchallenged.tumblr.com *Rob Thomas's voice *That "YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP" video Nate always posts on Tinychat Reddy *Bryan Silva *Teachers who think showing any sort of personality is a crime *Ms. Claudette being put on a bus to Hell in OITNB S1. *The fact that Firedvivor exists. *People who feel the need to shuffle their popcorn throughout the entire movie. *Toilet humor *Multi-draft essays *That one wheel that always squeaks relentlessly on shopping carts *People who think being excessively random is the most hilarious thing in the world *Seniors who still cannot pass/comprehend Algebra 1. Hello America~